When Hell Freezes All Over
by Litany Riddle
Summary: [Traduction] OS. Post série. "Tu te rappelle ces trois minutes ?" demanda Hutch en le regardant avec hésitation. "Je pense que oui," admit Starsky.


**Titre Original : When Hell Freezes Over**

 **Auteur** : **Nicky Gabriel**

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne sont pas à nous, l'histoire appartient à l'auteur.

 **Traducteur et bêtalectrice : Litany Riddle** et **Ishtar 205**

 **Notes du traducteur :** _J'ai commencé à traduire cette fic durant l'été de l'année 2009. A l'époque je ne parlais pas anglais (maintenant ça va mieux) et je l'avais laissé tomber. Je viens de reprendre les deux derniers tiers, et je suis impressionnée par la vitesse à laquelle j'arrive à traduire maintenant, et surtout complètement ébahie en repensant à la motivation et aux efforts que je devais déployer pour traduire quand c'était du mot par mot au dictionnaire papier tout pourri plus vieux que moi… Les après-midi de folie, quoi…_

 _ça me fait plaisir de l'avoir enfin finie ! J'adore Starsky & Hutch mais je n'ose pas trop écrire sur eux…_

 _Et contrairement à ce que mes lecteurs habituels pourraient penser, ça ne me plait pas de laisser des fics en suspens… Inspiration is a bitch._

 _Les amateurs de Starsky & Hutch peuvent remercier **Barjy02** , car bien que je l'ai sortie de mes cartons en 2016, je n'aurais pas fait un forcing comme ça pour Noël si elle ne m'avait pas dit "d'autres fandoms" (non vous aurez pas le contexte)._

 _Joyeux Noël, Barjy, et merci._

* * *

 **Quand il gèlera en enfer** :

Starsky gara la voiture et regarda son ami, qui n'avait même pas bougé depuis qu'ils avaient traversé la frontière de l'état. Hutch avait été silencieux depuis quelques heures maintenant, mais le silence n'avait pas été si étrange : ils étaient fatigués et tout ce à quoi ils aspiraient était une chaleureuse chambre d'hôtel, une douche, et un lit. Mais Hutch avait été dans cet étrange état d'esprit depuis le tout début de leur voyage et Starsky pensait savoir de quoi il était question. Non pas qu'il avait des problèmes avec ça. Seulement Starsky connaissait l'expression dans les yeux d'Hutch et il n'était pas sûr de combien de temps il pourrait faire face à cette attitude. Mais apparemment Hutch avait besoin de temps, et le temps était quelque chose que Starsky était prêt à fournir.

Ils restèrent assis dans la voiture quelques minutes avant qu'Hutch réalise qu'ils ne roulaient plus. C'est alors seulement que Starsky posa une main sur son épaule.

-"ça va mieux ?"

Hutch haussa les épaules mais ne le regarda toujours pas.

-"Starsk' ?" demanda-t-il après un long moment, alors que son ami non seulement n'avait pas retiré sa main mais massait doucement sa nuque raide.

-"Hum ?" Starsky lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

-"Heu." Silence. "Tu veux... "Encore un silence. "Peut-être qu'on devrait... Je... je pense..."

Starsky serra son épaule pour arrêter son babillage incohérent.

-"Hey, c'est moi assis ici, je te rappelle, au cas où tu aurais oublié," le réprimanda Starsky, espiègle. "Depuis quand tu as peur de moi ?"

Hutch cligna violemment les paupières et alors seulement il regarda son ami.

-"N-nous devrions prendre des chambres séparées," proposa-t-il faiblement, mais il n'évita pas son regard.

Starsky leva les sourcils. "Je ronfle trop fort c'est ça ?" demanda-t-il dans un reproche amusé. Jusqu'à présent dans leur voyage ils avaient partagé des chambres doubles, mais Starsky était maintenant certain que c'était ça qui plongeait Hutch dans cet étrange état.

Hutch rit à la blague, mais il regarda aussi son ami avec une gratitude visible.

-"Tout ce que tu veux, Bébé," opina Starsky, et il quitta la voiture.

Hutch resta assis seul dans la voiture un moment, mais quand Starsky sortit leurs sacs à dos, il descendit et prit le sien, suivant Starsky dans le motel.

Starsky savait que la moitié des ses vêtements étaient à l'intérieur du sac de son ami ainsi que son kit de rasage, mais il savait aussi l'effort qu'il avait fallu à Hutch pour formuler cette demande, alors il choisit de laisser passer.

Pour le moment.

Hutch s'étendit sur le lit et regarda le plafond. Ils avaient dit à Dobey que tout ce dont ils avaient besoin c'était quelques jours de vacances -pas d'arrêt maladie- mais Hutch avait réalisé que c'était pour Starsky un moyen de se prouver à lui-même et au reste du monde qu'il n'y avait rien d'impossible pour lui. Traverser le pays juste pour passer deux semaines avec sa mère avait été, jusqu'à présent, quelque chose d'irréalisable.

Hutch avait aussi un objectif inaccessible en vue. Depuis Mai il n'avait pas quitté son partenaire, même pour un moment. Et oui, au début Starsky avait eu besoin de soins tout le temps, à l'hôpital Hutch laissé d'autres s'occuper de ses besoins. Mais après qu'il soit sorti, c'est devenu le boulot quasi à temps plein d'Hutch. Pendant trois mois il avait travaillé à domicile, les deux mois suivants il avait été assigné à du travail de bureau pendant que Starsky continuait sa rééducation. Encore deux autres mois, et ils étaient tous les deux en attente de la décision du conseil ; et finalement, fin Novembre, ils étaient de retour dans les rues.

Maintenant on était en Décembre et Hutch ne pouvait toujours pas le laisser partir. Il était conscient que Starsky attendait patiemment qu'il le fasse et n'avait pas dit un mot, le plus probablement juste parce qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal.

Hutch frappa la surface du lit il ne savait combien de fois au cour des deux heures précédentes. Un mur. Seulement un mur les séparait et lui causait tant de peine. Hutch savait qu'il pouvait vivre sans Starsky. Il pouvait respirer sans entendre la respiration de son ami. Il pouvait vivre sans sentir les battements du cœur de Starsky sous ses doigts. Mais c'était dur. Putain, que c'était difficile. Il n'y a pas si longtemps Starsky était la chose la plus importante dans sa vie. La seule constante sur laquelle il pouvait compter. Maintenant chaque jour était un cadeau. Comment pouvait-il le laisser partir ? Comment n'importe qui pouvait-il attendre ça de lui ?

Les coups à la porte -fait surprenant- ne le firent pas sursauter. Hutch était là en une fraction de seconde.

-"Nous devons parler," dit Starsky, debout dans l'embrasure de la porte et appuyé contre le chambranle. Il portait encore les mêmes vêtements et Hutch réalisa avec une forte angoisse qu'il lui avait vraiment manqué, même s'ils avaient été séparés que quelques heures. Et ça arrivait souvent ces temps-ci. Trop souvent à son goût. Hutch s'écarta et laissa son ami entrer.

-"Bien sûr," Hutch ferma la porte. "De quoi veux-tu parler ?"

Starsky s'était arrêté au milieu de la pièce et resta silencieux pendant un moment, mais finalement se retourna et le regarda.

-"Hutch, j'ai une question," déclara-t-il calmement.

Hutch ne dit rien, levant un sourcil encourageant. Alors qu'il essayait de ne pas montrer à quel point il était nerveux, l'homme pouvait en fait entendre son propre cœur battre Il se demanda si Starsky pouvait l'entendre aussi bien.

-"Tu as confiance en moi ?"

Hutch cligna des paupières, surpris. C'était la dernière chose qu'il s'attendait à entendre. _Vas-tu finalement me lâcher ? Tu ne pense pas qu'il est grand temps pour toi de déménager ?_ Étaient les questions qu'il redoutait le plus.

-"Quoi ?" demanda Hutch, étonné. "Bien sûr, que j'ai confiance en toi." Après neuf ans de partenariat il doutait pouvoir avoir plus confiance en quelqu'un.

Starsky s'approcha et Hutch, pour la première fois, remarqua quelques fils gris dans les cheveux de son ami.

-"Non, Hutch," murmura Starsky, sérieux, posant sa paume sur le coeur d'Hutch. "As-tu confiance en _moi_ ?"

Hutch fut soudain sûr qu'ils ne parlaient pas de leur boulot ou de n'importe quel type de danger auquel ils ont eu à faire face dans les rues. Il pressa sa main légèrement et ne l'éloigna pas.

-"Tu sais que oui," répéta Hutch.

Starsky ne bougea pas non plus.

-"Alors pourquoi tu te bats contre toi-même comme ça ?" demanda-t-il avec reproche.

Hutch n'aimait pas la direction que Starsky prenait, d'autant plus que son ami pouvait lire en lui trop facilement, mais il ne lui avait jamais menti et il n'avait pas l'intention de commencer maintenant. Le meilleur moyen d'éviter cette conversation était de s'éclipser, mais Starsky ne lui permettrait pas.

-"Hutch, arrête ça. C'est ta chambre, où vas-tu aller ?"

Hutch prit une grande respiration et ferma les yeux. Il put sentir la main de Starsky quitter sa poitrine. Il soupira profondément et puis s'assit sur le lit, "Écoute, je sais ce que tu essaie de faire, mais nous savons tous les deux que ça devait arriver un jour. C'est donc aujourd'hui et alors ? Je t'ai aidé à revenir, je t'ai aidé à récupérer ta vie, mais maintenant je te barre le chemin. Il est grand temps que je... Tu sais..." Hutch agita une main, sachant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de finir sa phrase.

Starsky s'assit à côté de lui, assez près pour le toucher, mais il regardait en face de lui, pas Hutch.

-"Tu ne t'ai jamais demandé pourquoi je ne t'avais jamais demandé de déménager ? " La voix de Starsky était à peine audible à présent.

Hutch se renfrogna et baissa les yeux sur ses mains.

-"J'essaie de comprendre ça tout le temps," murmura-t-il.

-"Et ?" Starsky le regarda avec intérêt.

Maintenant Hutch n'avait d'autre choix que de lui faire face.

-"Je pense que t'attendais que je le fasse ?" Il haussa les épaules.

-"Pour ne pas te blesser ?" Starsky en rit. "Tu pense vraiment que je ne te le ferais pas savoir si tu n'étais plus le bienvenu, si c'était le cas ?"

Hutch secoua juste la tête, parce qu'il se rappelait de façon frappante combien Starsky pouvait être insistant quand il y avait besoin.

-"Starsk', ce n'est pas comme c'était quand Vanessa m'a laissé," essaya d'expliquer Hutch. "Je me rappelle que tu m'avais fait chercher un appart' après que j'ai passé six mois dans ton appartement en attendant mon divorce."

Il restait un sourire sur le visage de Starsky.

-"Tu n'étais pas pressé de le faire toi-même," précisa-t-il amusé.

-"Ouais," approuva Hutch avec un petit sourire. "Tu en as trouvé un pour moi Très convenable, je dois dire."

Starsky resta silencieux pendant un moment, mais comme Hutch ne disait rien, il posa simplement une main sur son genoux et demanda : "Alors, qu'est-ce qui est différent maintenant, hum ?" il demandait sérieusement. "Si tu partages encore un appart avec moi, c'est seulement parce que je n'ai pas d'objections."

Hutch ne pouvait pas supporter ça plus longtemps. Il se leva et fit quelques pas, repoussant involontairement quelques cheveux dorés de son front.

-"Et c'est ce que je ne comprends pas !" avoua-t-il, presque en colère. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était si en colère envers Starsky et le monde entier, mais il ne pouvait pas faire comme si de rien n'était. "Pourquoi ?"

-"Et c'est la raison pour laquelle tu voulais passer la nuit tout seul ?" Starsky était toujours assis sur le lit e à ce moment là précis il paraissait aussi perdu qu'un petit garçon.

-"Non," Hutch décida qu'apparemment il devait expliquer la situation comme à un petit garçon. "C'est la raison pour laquelle je voulais que _tu_ passes la nuit tout seul."

Starsky serra les dents et Hutch put voir qu'il se mettait en colère.

-"Et ça ne t'a pas traversé l'esprit que peut-être _j'avais_ besoin de toi autant que tu as besoin de moi ?" Starsky demanda ça toujours en essayant de se contrôler.

-"Plus maintenant," Hutch secoua juste la tête. Il disait ça sans regret ou accusation, car il l'avait déjà accepté quelques temps avant. Ça lui avait pris un moment pour l'admettre, mais maintenant -en le disant à haute voix- c'était devenu une réalité et désormais il pouvait l'affronter. Mais il n'avait pas anticipé la réaction violente de Starsky. Son ami faisait la même tête que s'il l'avait frappé. Hutch n'avait jamais vu autant de peine dans ses yeux.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire _plus maintenant ?_ Hurla-t-il. "Que je puisse courir un miles aussi vite que toi ne veut pas dire que le reste de ma vie n'est plus important pour moi !" Starsky sauta sur ses pieds et le regarda avec colère.

-"Ne comprends-tu pas ?" demanda Hutch, en enfonçant profondément ses doigts dans les épaules de Starsky. "Je ne peux plus vivre comme ça. J'ai toujours besoin de -tous les jours j'ai besoin de me convaincre que tu es vraiment en vie ! Que tu es toujours là. Que-"

-"Et tu penses que c'est différent pour moi ?" l'interrompit Starsky abruptement. "Pour moi c'est encore pire. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, c'est moi qui étais mort, pas toi !"

Hutch recula d'un pas, comme si Starsky l'avait frappé. Son ami sembla réaliser immédiatement ce qu'il avait dit, mais c'était trop tard .

-"Je suis désolé," fut tout ce que Starsky dit, tendant la main comme s'il allait le toucher, mais semblant changer d'avis et regarda seulement Hutch avec hésitation.

-"Et bien, c'est vrai," admit Hutch avec un soupir. "Tu n'as rien dit que je ne savais déjà."

Starsky resta debout pendant un moment, puis s'étendit finalement sur le lit et fixa le plafond des yeux.

-"Mais tu ne saisis pas, Hutch." Ce n'était même pas un soupir. Hutch dû s'asseoir prêt de lui pour entendre le reste. "Je me rappelle. Et ce qui était avant – et après."

Hutch put sentir les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de ça avant.

-"Tu te rappelle ces trois minutes ?" demanda-t-il en le regardant avec hésitation.

-"Je pense que oui," admit Starsky en haussant les épaules.

-"Ecoute, si tu ne veux pas en parler, tu n'as pas à le faire."

Starsky glissa seulement sa main sous la paume d'Hutch.

-"Je me rappelle les ténèbres. Et le froid. Je me rapelle toi dans le parking et après -juste le froid et les ténèbres. Rien d'autre. Je ne peux pas expliquer ça, mais ça a duré une éternité," Starsky ferma les yeux pendant un moment. "Parfois je pouvais entendre des voix, mais elles ne restaient jamais longtemps. En général c'était des infirmières, des docteurs. Je ne t'ai jamais entendu. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi seul qu'alors. Je n'avais jamais ressenti un tel froid. Je sais ce qu'on dit à propos des feux de l'enfer, mais… Hutch, je crois qu'il fait froid en enfer. Et il n'y a sûrement personne là-bas. Personne sauf -sauf moi." Starsky lui broyait la main mais Hutch ne réagit pas. Il souffrait plus de la blessure dans la voix de son ami que de la douleur physique qu'il lui causait. Starsky n'était évidemment pas conscient de ça. "J'étais seul là-bas. Hutch, t'es-tu déjà senti si seul ?" Starsky ne semblait pas attendre de réponse puisqu'il continua. "Le pire c'était que je pouvais toujours me souvenir de comment c'était quand je n'étais _pas_ glacé. Quand je n'étais _pas_ seul. Quand tout n'était _pas_ noir. C'était le plus douloureux. Je savais ce que j'avais eu et je savais ce que j'avais perdu. Et puis j'ai pu sentir cette douleur atroce, et crois-moi, Hutch, même ça c'était mieux que ce que je ressentais avant -le néant. C'était comme si quelqu'un essayait de m'arracher le coeur. Et puis…"

Starsky tourna la tête pour qu'Hutch ne puisse pas voir son visage, mais il avait remarqué les larmes dans ses yeux. Il ne le pressa pas : c'était les trois minutes de Starsky, et uniquement les siennes. "Et puis j'ai retrouvé le froid et les ténèbres à nouveau."

Starsky resta silencieux pendant un moment, mais il ne retira pas sa main. Hutch patientait. Il se remémorait comment il se sentait quand Starsky était à l'hôpital, dans le coma, et que personne ne savait s'il allait s'en sortir. Hutch avait été si effrayé qu'il ne pouvait même pas le toucher. Il avait peur de dire quoique ce soit, parce que si simplement le toucher pouvait le blesser, alors le son allait le faire souffrir encore plus. ça lui a pris un moment pour tendre la main, pour prendre sa main - tellement froide et inerte, et pour tout lui raconter à propos de l'affaire, de la peur qui le hantait, et que Starsky représentait le monde pour lui. Quand quelque heures plus tard Hutch avait dit tout ce qu'il voulait partager, la main de Starsky était aussi chaude que la sienne. Et ce jour là son ami l'avait regardé pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait été abattu.

-"Mais soudain je n'étais plus seul, tu étais là." La voix de Starsky le ramena. "Je sentais encore le froid et il y avait les ténèbres, mais je n'étais plus seul. Et j'avais une raison de les combattre." Starsky le regarda. "Hutch, ça n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine. Je sais que tu ne veux pas partir. Il n'y a pas de raison de partir. Donne-moi une bonne raison, et je ne te retiendrais pas. Pardieu, tu n'as même pas besoin de me donner une raison. Je te fais confiance, tu sais ? Si j'ai tord et que tu veux vraiment partir, je ne vais pas te forcer à rester."

Ce fut au tour d'Hutch de regarder ailleurs. Mais il savait que Starsky méritait mieux alors ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens.

-"Tu es toujours glacé ?"

Starsky secoua doucement la tête, et un sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres.

-"Je suis sûr que tu es venu ici pour ronfler, n'est-ce pas ?" le taquina Hutch, lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Je suis venu ici pour ma brosse à dent et mes shorts, andouille. Tu ne penses pas que je vais dormir en jeans, non ? Starsky se leva et s'approcha du sac d'Hutch.

-"Je t'aime aussi, Gordo."

Starsky évita facilement un oreiller arrivant sur lui.

 _Fin_


End file.
